


Dear Sherlock

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A letter from Molly to Sherlock, Basically a stream of consciousness, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Miss Me?, Stream of Consciousness, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly writes Sherlock a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know It's four in the morning and my brain was telling me i would be sleeping until this was posted. I had this idea of Molly writing to Sherlock while he was gone and then My brain is weird and I ended up here. Sorry. enjoy.  
> Unedited, Originally posted on my tumblr.

Dear Sherlock,

Firstly, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t brave enough and I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t get out fast enough. I am so, so sorry, because if you are reading this, if he followed through (which from what I know of him, he will. He is a man of his word when it comes to things like this.) If he gives this to you, it means I’m dead, and for that I am so, so sorry.

Secondly, forgive you. For everything. Don’t blame yourself for this, though. This isn’t you, but anything else you harbor guilt for, you are forgiven.

I need you to know you couldn’t have seen this coming. I wasn’t important, he didn’t see me as anyone, you had no reason to think he would come after me. Please know this isn’t your fault. It isn’t. It really truly isn’t. It’s mine really. I should have been more careful. I should have fought harder. I shouldn’t have let them get to a point where they could drag me off. I should have locked the morgue. I never locked the morgue. Ever. God, that was silly wasn’t it. But it isn’t your fault.

That’s another thing. I love you. I know you know. I know you are married to your work. I know you are emotionally unavailable. I know that it doesn’t matter what I say here because it won’t change the way you feel in the slightest. But, I love you. Not just that but I am in love with you. Ask Mary or John if you need clarification on the difference. I am in love with you, Sherlock. If you are reading this know you are the last name on my lips, always.

Speaking of the Watsons, tell them I love them and I will miss them and do me a favor and tell that beautiful little girl that she is the luckiest child when ever she is born. I’m sure it’ll be soon, wont it? I’ve been gone for about a week now, so a month then? She’ll have the most wonderful parents. I wish I was there to see them all happy. The Watson family, sounds right doesn’t it? You give them my love, and tell that little darling that Molly loves her. I would have been Auntie Molly, wouldn’t I? Well, Uncle Sherlly. You tell her just how loved she is.

Do me a favour, tell my brother’s it was quick. It won’t be, He assures me of that, but I would rather not have them know that. Visit my Mum. She’s got dementia but if she’s coherent, tell her I love her. Tell her I’m somewhere better. She’s very religious, she’ll be glad to thing that I didn’t just fade away. Make my family think I was okay in the last few moments. Also, my brother Leo, he hates you. He always though that my being around you was going to get me in some kind of trouble, and he had a nasty right hook. Keep your eyes open, don’t get hit. He won’t be as nice as John and me. He’ll go straight for the teeth.

Check in on the lab. Make sure who ever took over for me doesn’t muck everything up. It’ll be hell if I end up as some kind of ghost and I can’t even do anything to fix what ever trouble they end up causing.

Tell Greg I’m sorry I never accepted his offer to get a drink. Tell him to call his wife. She’s just unhappy, he can fix that. Tell Donovan to fuck off. Tell Anderson how we did it. He’s gonna go crazy if he never finds out. I would rather you have a half decent analyst than an incompetent madman.

Tell Mrs. Hudson that she is loved. You don’t tell her that enough. Appreciate her more. She’s not your housekeeper you know. One of these days she might stop bringing you tea.

What else… Know that you are loved. You are important. You aren’t as smart as you think you are, but you are damn close. I love you. I love you. I love you.

It was him in the end. Moriarty has been attending to my destruction personally. The bastard seems to get off on it. I’m gonna get hell for calling him a bastard later. He’s sitting behind me as I write this. It was him though. He said “I can’t make the same mistake twice now can I? Mousy Molly, who would have thought you would be the one to save Sherlock Holmes. No one with half a brain, if you ask me.” It was him, you need to remember that it wasn’t your fault. It was his. It was his.

I love you.

I love you. Sherlock Holmes, I love you. I know you used your one miracle to come back to us, so I wont pray or beg or plead that you play god. There is nothing that you can do.

I have so much that I can’t let him read. I can’t let him know. Suffice it to say that I know you remember me in my best state. That you know that I loved you as much and as long as I could. That our time together was the greatest of my life. I wish something had come of it. I wish you had something to remember me by. I wish so much. I wish I could have grown old by your side. I know you wouldn’t have really been by mine, (I’m fairly convinced we could have had a family and you still would never considered your self committed to anything that isn’t a case) but I would have liked to be yours. I wish we could have done that.

I know that’s all a schoolgirls dream of course. I just am day dreaming. It’s all I can do here. I hope you understand.

I’m sorry. Give the Watsons my love. Give my family peace of mind. Give… well you know the rest. I wish I could give you something now that you are doing me so many favors. Maybe, a miracle will happen and I will give you not giving you my bucket list. Maybe I’ll live through this. I hope so.

I love you.

X X X,

Molly


End file.
